Many paint sprayers comprise an air compressor that supplies pressurized air to a portable paint gun. High-pressure air discharging from the compressor and flowing through the paint gun draws up liquid paint from a canister, and a nozzle on the spray gun then sprays the mixture of paint and air to a target surface. Although such paint sprayers are effective, there seems to be an ongoing need to improve their quality and longevity.